


Just Relax

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: After a meeting gone awry Lunafreya returns to find Noctis curled up on the couch.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Still unbetaed, but boy howdy let them just have a happy ending please, all of them.   
Including Nyx. 
> 
> Again I do wanna come back and clean this up, so please don't judge this to harshly. ;;

In. Out. In. Out. 

Lunafreya repeated those words to herself as she left the ornate meeting hall. Her pace barely matched by her shield, who rightfully kept his distance. She was ever thankful to Nyx and both his sense of duty as well as his instinct to stay away from the former Oracle, now queen, when she looked to be a Courel ready to pounce. "Thank you. For everything today. You're dismissed Nyx. I'll send for you tomorrow should the need arise."

"Yeah, uh, Hey. Wait." He stopped her before she could enter the private elevator to her and the King's shares chambers. "You know, don't go takin' what that old bat said to heart." He offered and watched as Lunafreya's shoulders went rigid, her knuckles faded white as they clutched her pile of paperwork. 

Out the window went the man's instincts it would seem. 

"Good. Night. Nyx." Lunafreya turned abruptly and began to vigorously smash her finger against the door close button. Nyx bit at his lip to try and not laugh at her Royal Highness's frustration, but as the doors began to close he felt safe with the two inches of heavy steel between them and chuckled. 

Finally in the safety and privacy of the living quarters, Lunafreya let her anger seep from beyond a harsh voice and actions. Her usually well schooled expression of indifference melted away to a scowl that only her husband would see. "The blasted nerve of that old, wretched, vile-- UGH!” She stormed in, short heels clicking across marble tiles. 

Then she saw a sight that made her stop and sigh softly. Noctis, her King and Husband curled up on the couch. Out cold and peaceful. Lunafreya knew that they couldn’t hear her voice any longer, but still sent her thanks to the Six that she was alive to see such a precious sight. “He is going to give himself a cold.” Lunafreya laughed as she placed her paperwork down and fetched the nearby throw blanket from the recliner. Too spite the many times she’d seen and heard just what Noctis could sleep through, she still tiptoed over and draped the blanket over him.

Sighing Lunafreya turned to try and head for the small mountain of files she still needed to sort and look over, but a firm grip on her wrist stopped her. “C’mere.” Noctis sighed. “Luna, please." He all but pouted. 

"I have paperwork." She deflected in a whisper. 

"You also have to take a break. That meeting went over two hours longer than it was meant to." Noctis spoke as he came to. He kept his gaze on her and noticed the half defeated look in her eyes. "You really need to take a break." Noctis sat up. "What happened?" He asked.

Lunafreya finally fell against the couch. "Camilla happened." She finally snipped. "That blasted woman, she...she." Lunafreya shook her head and leaned forward resting her head in her hands. Noctis set to work unpinning Lunafreya's hair and removing her crown from her head and set it aside on the low table before them. He kept combing her hair with his fingers and finally Lunafreya spoke again. "She asked when to expect an heir to the Lucian Throne, as if that has anything to do with her!" 

Noctis blinked in amazement at Lunafreya. He never seen her this flustered. "Is that all?"

"No, I told her flatly that we haven't yet considered Heirs because well. There are nations that need both of us first and foremost. Not just our homelands.” She explained to him turning to face him, “Then she had the outright nerve to ask me, ‘What good would I be without my powers as Oracle’?” 

Noctis was both in disbelief and angered to hear that such a thing was said to Lunafreya. No one held it against her that she was no longer the Oracle, with the Star healed and the Six returning to their slumber, she'd fulfilled her calling. He felt a vein near his eye twitch and sighed. "Do you want me to say anything to her?"

"You needn't do that." Lunafreya shook her head. "I said what was needed myself, however the gesture is appreciated." She smiled and leaned against him. "Thank you my Dear Noctis." A small sigh escaped her and she curled into his side a bit more. Noctis was always so pleasantly warm. "Perhaps a small nap wouldn't be a bad idea."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me as follows:   
[tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
+  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)  
+  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/awkawardcrow)


End file.
